Making Peace
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Becky needs advice about her feelings for a certain someone, so she turns to his best friend - Eli.


Author's Note: I've always loved this idea, and decided to put it to paper. Hope you all enjoy. Also, as we all know, I do not own Degrassi.

Making Peace

"Eli…can I ask you something?"

Eli shut his locker and glanced up at the girl standing in front of him. He tried not to don his usual 'big-eyed' expression that was the norm for him whenever she was around. Instead, he cleared his throat, trying to find his patience, and said, "Uh…I guess so."

"It's kind of a silly question, and I know it might be strange of me to ask you of all people this – especially after that falling out we sort of had…but I just…I need to talk to someone about this, and honestly, you're closest to him so…"

"Becky…what are you trying to ask me?" Eli's brow furrowed, and he adjusted his backpack on his shoulder. He really was trying to be patient. Adam had told him that Becky wasn't as bad as she had first come across, but Eli was still reserved around her. He couldn't forgive her that easily for trying to ruin play and his NYU chances.

"I just…" the girl sighed and that Colgate smile of hers crossed her face as she said, "It's about Adam."

"Adam?" Eli raised an eyebrow. Now _that_ got his attention. "What about Adam?"

"Could you maybe…um…explain to me how the whole FTM thing works?" Becky winced, "I-I don't really understand."

"There's a _lot_ you don't understand," Eli sighed, but decided to give her a shot, "Alright. Adam was originally born a girl. He knew he wasn't a girl though because his brain was just…different. He always knew he was a guy. He was just born in the wrong body."

"But that doesn't make sense. God doesn't make mistakes."

"Maybe it wasn't a mistake," Eli shrugged, "Maybe God had this all in mind – the being born a girl, the transition, everything. Maybe it was part of his plan. Everything we go through makes us who we're supposed to be, right?" He paused, and Becky nodded, "Well, maybe God had Adam go through all that stuff, instead of automatically making him a guy, in order to make him the person he's meant to be."

"Wow," Becky's brow creased, "That actually…makes sense."

Eli smirked, "Adam is a guy, Becky. Trust me. He burps and farts and doesn't give a crap. He is also one of the best guys I know. He's a good one. I-I see the way you've looked at him recently. Is something going on between you?"

"I don't know. I really don't. I…I have never really admitted this to anyone but…I do like him, Eli. There, I said it. _Promise_ you won't tell."

"I swear," Eli held up his right hand, "So you have feelings for him, but you're scared because of the whole FTM thing, am I understanding that right?" Becky nodded, and Eli continued, "Becky, you liked Adam before you knew he was FTM. Didn't you?"

"Yes," Becky blushed, "He was so sweet to me and he helped me up when I knocked over my silly display. He even invited me to go to the play with him."

"See, _that's_ Adam. Nothing changed. He is still the guy you fell for, alright? He just happens to have a bit of history attached to him, but hell – who doesn't?"

"That's true," Becky twisted her strand of pearls around her neck, "So Adam…Adam is still Adam. It doesn't really matter what he is defined as – he's just…Adam."

"Good ol' pain in the ass Adam," Eli smirked, "He's my best bud, Baker. We've gone through a lot together. I know him pretty well, and I can honestly say that if something does happen between the two of you, you wouldn't be doing half bad for yourself."

"Thank you," Becky blushed again, a small smile creeping across her face, "Thanks for taking the time to talk to me about this sort of thing."

"Don't mention it," Eli shrugged, "I'll let you in on a secret…the way you look at Adam? He looks at you the same way. Just thought I'd let you know."

Becky's eyes turned to saucers, "_Really_?"

"Don't tell him I said that, or he'd kick my ass. But yeah. He does."

"Thanks, Eli," Becky stared down at the linoleum tile, "It means a lot that you took this time to talk to me. Really."

"Aw, like I said – don't mention it."

"Can I just say one thing?"

"Sure."

"I-I am sorry for how I reacted about the play. It was wrong of me. I just…I thought you were ruining the story, and I was worried you'd ruin the play. It was silly and selfish and wrong. When I saw the play for myself…it really, really was beautiful, Eli. You did a great job. I regret not being a part of that. But Adam did let me go out for the final song."

"He did," Eli nodded, "And I get it. Clare tells me all the time when I get passionate about something, I kind of lose it. Maybe I didn't react the best way either. But hey, the play was a success and I've been asked to help with an end of the year piece. Maybe…you would like to be my assistant or that?"

"I'd love to," her face lit up, and Eli couldn't help but smile.

"Good. I'd like your help. Now then, I want you to do me a favor."

"What?" Becky asked, at that point willing to do pretty much anything in exchange for the advice he had just given her.

"See that boy over there in the red flannel shirt walking to class alone?"

"Adam," Becky's voice was a hushed whisper, and her eyes lit up as she said his name.

"Do me a favor and walk with him. Maybe ask him to join you for lunch."

"Oh I couldn't!"

"You can, and you will," Eli smirked and gave her a slight shove towards Adam, "Go!" He shooed her with his hand. Becky rolled her eyes playfully before hurrying to go catch up with Adam.

"Adam!" She called, finally catching up to him.

"Hey there, Becky Baker," Adam said with a huge grin, "What's up?"

"I-I was just wondering…maybe you'd want to…each lunch with me today?"

"Hmm…I'll have to check my calendar…of course I'll eat with you," Adam's grin grew wider, "One condition though?"

"What's that?"

"You let me buy you lunch."

"I think I can accept that," Becky smiled, and felt her hand slip into his.


End file.
